Les fleurs du Mal, l'histoire de Lily et James
by Rose-Skywalker-Potter
Summary: "Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la vie et la mort, Lily. Et avant que ce pas soit franchi, je veux être avec toi parce que je t'aime comme un fou."
1. Préface d'Hermione Granger et Prologue

**Discamer Le monde de Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à J. . **

**Préface d'Hermione Granger**

_« Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la vie et la mort, Lily. Et avant que ce pas soit franchi, je veux être avec toi parce que je t'aime comme un fou. »_

**James Potter à Lily Evans Potter, extrait du journal de cette dernière**

_Ce livre est exclusivement dédié à mon très cher ami, Harry Potter. Cinquante années d'amitié, c'est long, mais la notre ne s'éteindra jamais. _

Chers lecteurs,

L'histoire que vous allez lire c'est passé il y a biens des années, bien avant ma naissance même. Elle conte l'histoire des parents d'Harry Potter – l'Elu – qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort il y a cinquante ans, par le seul pouvoir de l'amour. De même que j'ai retranscris l'ouvrage de Beedle le Barde qu'Albus Dumbledore, homme extraordinaire et le plus brillant sorcier que je n'ai jamais connu, m'avait remit en héritage après sa mort pour nous aider dans notre quête, j'ai décidé de remettre entre vos mains aujourd'hui l'histoire de Lily Evans Potter et de James Potter, à l'aide de nombreux témoignages, lettres, souvenirs et du journal de Lily, que m'a gentiment remis Harry Potter.

Le monde d'aujourd'hui a peut-être évolué (cinquante ans, c'est long, la moitié d'une vie) mais la profondeur de l'être humain ne changera jamais. L'Amour existe toujours, et nous permet de nous améliorer sans cesse, de soulever des montagnes et nous permet de construire l'histoire de l'humanité. Cette histoire, leur histoire, aurait pu être vécu par chacun d'entre nous.

Vous comprendrez certainement que cet ouvrage est un roman, et que, bien sûr, l'histoire est un peu romancée. Bien que mes recherches m'ont permises de retranscrire une partie de la personnalité de nos personnages, je ne peux pas être entièrement fidèle à l'original, ne l'ayant pas connue d'une part, et n'étant pas elle-même.

Sur ces avertissements, je vous laisse avec le roman.

Bien à vous,

Hermione Granger, 13 novembre 2047

**Prologue**

_James. James. James._ Son amour pour lui imbibait chacune de ses pensées. Seule la litanie de son prénom arrivait à calmer Lily face à la douleur de son départ. L'Ordre tenait secrète chacune des missions qu'il donnait à ses membres, pour leur protection autant que la sienne. Parfois, le poids du secret pouvait être lourd à porter pour les proches. Tout ce qu'on leur disait alors était qu'ils étaient partis pour un temps déterminé.

Lorsque Lily était elle aussi en mission, c'était moins difficile. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur l'unique objectif de la réussir, en pensant qu'elle rentrerait bientôt rejoindre James, même si une part d'elle-même restait inquiète. Cette fois ci cependant, tout était différent. Elle n'avait pas pu partir. James avait disparu depuis trois jours quand elle avait su l'heureux évènement.

_James, mon amour, nous ne serons bientôt plus seuls._

Elle se souvenait le jour où James lui avait avoué qu'il aimait, le plus beau jour de sa vie, même si, à l'époque, elle ne l'avait pas cru et l'avait fuit pendant bien longtemps. Elle avait été idiote, trop centrer sur sa propre personne pour essayer de le connaître. Mais elle se rappelait ses mots, qui même durant sa fuite, s'était gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais

« **Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la vie et la mort, Lily. Et avant que ce pas soit franchi, je veux être avec toi parce que je t'aime comme un fou.**_ »_

Elle savait qu'il était vivant. Quelque chose le liait à lui – peut-être était-ce magique – mais elle n'avait jamais su l'expliquer. Même son ancien professeur, Albus Dumbledore, n'avait pas pu trouver une réponse à ses questions. Il ne lui avait fourni qu'une hypothèse bien futile, trop simple à son goût : l'amour. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Peut-être était-ce trop évident ?

Elle leva les yeux vers la voûte céleste. James lui avait un jour dit que lorsqu'elle voyait les étoiles dans le ciel la nuit, cela voulait dire qu'il pensait à elle, et que lui aussi la regardait par l'intermédiaire des étoiles. Lily savait qu'il avait dit ça pour rire, mais elle avait choisi d'y croire, à travers son amour naïf. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur une unique pensée, comme lorsqu'elle allait jeter un sort.

_James, ou que tu sois, je t'aime. _

Amis moldus,

J'espère que cette préface de l'incroyable auteur qu'est Hermione Granger, que j'ai l'honneur de publié depuis de nombreuses années ! vous aura plu. En raison de sa charge de travail importante, le roman sera découpé en plusieurs chapitres publiés chaque semaine en fonction de ses disponibilités.

N'hésitez pas à exprimer votre avis que nous ferons passer dans les plus brefs à l'auteur qui saura je pense, très heureuse de vous répondre.

Bien à vous et à la semaine prochaine.

_Rose D., directrice des Editions Payard Moldus._

_Note : comme vous l'aurez compris, c'est moi l'auteur, mais comme j'ai beaucoup aimé l'idée de J.K. Rowling qu'Hermione écrive (enfin retranscrive) les contes de Beedle le Barde, j'ai décidé d'en faire de même pour cette fiction. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas trop. _


	2. Partie I - Chapitre 1

_Coucou ! :D_

_Nouveau (et premier) chapitre ! __J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D_

_Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve à la fin ;) _

* * *

**Première partie : Magie et entrée à Poudlard**

_**1969-1971**_

**Chapitre I**

Le monde des sorciers, un monde de rêve et de cauchemar, dont les moldus n'ont pas connaissance. La présence de deux parallèles étonnements différents entraîne des conflits. Le ministère de la magie, haute autorité de la sorcellerie, surveille et protège les sorciers des moldus. Parfois, moldus et sorciers s'unissent et le secret et alors révéler. D'autres fois, des sorciers naissent dans les familles de sorciers. On les surnomme les nés-moldus.

C'est ainsi qu'une petite fille né-moldu naît le 30 janvier 1960 dans un petit quartier de Londres, au sein d'une famille aisée. L'Angletterre est au cœur d'une expansion économique fulgurante. Déjà, à sa naissance, ses yeux verts extraordinaires attendrissent ses parents. Elle sera prénommé Lily, Lily Evans. Elle grandit dans un cadre magnifique et présente des qualités extraordinaires à l'école primaire. Elle aime et apprend avec facilité. Cependant, Lily se retrouve être également responsable d'actes surprenants et étranges, qu'elle-même ne comprend pas.

Un jour de mai, Lily et sa sœur Pétunia se retrouvèrent sur un terrain de jeux désert. Une balançoire était installée joyeusement au centre, et les deux fillettes s'envolaient de plus en plus haut, tentant de toucher le ciel. Lily, bien que plus jeune, ses cheveux roux balayés par le vent, volait beaucoup plus haut que sa sœur. Pétunia s'était alors écrié, horrifiée et inquiète.

« **Lily, stop** ! »

Lily lâcha alors la balançoire quand elle eut atteint le point culminant et s'envola dans le ciel, bien trop haut pour une personne normale, et atterrit avec légèreté sur le sable doux du terrain en riant.

**« Maman avait dit que tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ce truc ! »**

Elle vit alors sa sœur se précipitait vers elle, rouge de colère, les mains sur les hanches en criant encore plus fort :

**« Maman te l'avais interdit,. »**

Les parents de Lily ne savait pas comment réagir face à aux bizarreries de Lily. Ils lui avaient fait consultés de nombreux médecins spécialisés, et ceux-ci n'avait absolument rien trouvé d'anormal chez elle, à part une unique fois où Lily avait fait explosé le verre d'eau d'un psychiatre.

Lily continuait à glousser face à la colère de sa sœur.

**« Ca va, Tunie. Il n'arrivera rien de grave. Observe juste_._ »**

Pétunia cligna des yeux en regardant désespérément autour d'elle. Sa sœur ramassa alors une marguerite dans l'herbe verte à côté du terrain de jeu et tendit la main vers sa sœur. Pétunia avança de quelques pas, à la fois curieuse et inquiète. Lily ouvrit alors sa main et Pétunia put découvrir les pétales de la marguerite qui s'ouvraient et se refermer, cachant au regard du monde son cœur doré. Prise de panique à la vue de l'acte magique, Pétunia bondit en arrière, terrifiée et hurla :

**« Stop ! »**

Lily l'observa un court moment puis murmura d'une voix calme tout en refermant sa main, jetant la fleur par terre.

**« Ce n'est pas dangereux. »**

**« C'est nul ce que tu fais !»**

Pétunia avait lancé sa réplique tout en regardant fixement la fleur tombée, une étrange lueur de convoitise dans le regard que Lily ne semblait pas avoir remarquée. Elle ajouta après un bref silence.

**« Comment tu fais ça ? »**

Une voix sortit de nulle part s'éleva alors.

**« Réfléchis un peu plus. »**

Un bruissement de feuilles retentit alors. Les deux fillettes se retournèrent, effrayées. Pétunia poussa un hurlement et s'enfuit en direction des balançoires, laissant Lily seule, bouche bée. Un garçon de neuf ans se tenait devant elle, les cheveux ébène longs, portant des vêtements usés trop grand pour lui et miteux. Lily, prenant son courage à deux mains, demanda alors :

**« Pourquoi ? »**

Le garçon semblait hésitant mais déterminé. Il scruta un instant Pétunia qui s'était caché derrière les balançoires puis reporta son attention sur Lily. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis chuchota :

**« Je connais ta vrai nature. »**

Cette phrase surpris Lily qui répliqua, soupçonneuse.

**« Comment ça ? »**

La voix du garçon se fit hésitante et marmonna maladroitement.

**« Tu es… Tu es une sorcière. »**

Aussitôt, Lily se recula de quelques pas et la rage s'empara d'elle. Comment osait-il, ce garçon miteux, la traiter, elle, de sorcière ? Les sourcils froncés, elle répliqua.

**« C'est vraiment impoli. »**

Tournant la tête, elle se détourna du garçon et commença à se diriger vers sa sœur rapidement, la tête haute, quand la voix rauque du garçon la stoppa net.

« **Non !** »

Elle sentait un certain supplice dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que cela signifier ? Il venait de la traiter de sorcière, ce qu'elle trouvait méchant même si elle possédait, pensait-elle un peu de magie. Elle se retourna, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de sa sœur, le regard flamboyant et le jaugea. Le garçon courut vers elle, et cria :

**« Une sorcière ! Tu es une sorcière. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, je vous surveille depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas mal. Ma mère est une sorcière aussi et moi également.»**

Lily ne savait pas comment réagir, si elle devait le croire lui, puisqu'il était vrai que la magie existait, pourquoi ne disait-il pas la vérité ? Le rire froid de Pétunia la glaça d'horreur. Le garçon et elle se retournèrent en même temps, étonnés. La voix de Pétunia résonna alors, pleine d'ironie et de méchanceté.

**« Un sorcier ! »**

Puis elle continua, hautaine et pleine de confiance en elle alors que la vue de se garçon qu'elle avait reconnu ne lui faisait plus peur.

**« Je te connais ! Tu es Rogue ! Tu viens de l'impasse du tisseur, pas très loin de la rivière, Pourquoi tu nous surveillais ? »**

Rogue répliqua alors, les sourcils froncés, d'un ton mauvais, mal-à-l'aise.

**« Je ne vous surveillais pas. De toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas espionner toi, puisque tu es une moldue.. »**

Pétunia ne sembla pas comprendre l'insulte, mais au son mauvais de la voix de Rogue, elle attrapa le bras de sa sœur et lança :

**« On s'en va tout de suite, Lily. »**

Lily n'avait pas participé à ce dernier échange, ne sachant que dire pour défendre sa sœur, mais pour montrer sa désapprobation face à la réaction de Rogue, elle lui lança un regard noir avant de suivre sa sœur. Rogue les regarda s'éloigner, le cœur meurtri étrangement.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Lily n'arrivait pas à oublier cet échange étrange qu'elle avait eu avec ce garçon miteux, ce Rogue. Elle passa une grande partie de ses nuits à longuement réfléchir. Était t'elle vraiment une sorcière ? Ou bien Rogue l'avait-il juste insulté ? Elle n'avait pas lu de la méchanceté dans son regard lorsqu'il lui avait dit, juste de l'inquiétude et une hésitation, alors qu'il avait été impossible avec Pétunia, qu'il avait traité de moldu.

Cette dernière n'avait pas reparlé de l'échange d'ailleurs avec Lily. Après être rentré, elles avaient discuté de tout et de rien pendant qu'elle mangeait un bout de brioche dans la grande cuisine de la maison. Cependant, Lily ne doutait pas que sa sœur ait parlé de sa mésaventure avec leur mère, Margaret Evans, qui ne cessait du jeté des regards curieux depuis cette journée-là. Pour cela, elle en voulait à Pétunia, et ne lui parlait presque plus. Sa grande sœur avait tenté de l'approché mais devant l'énervement flagrant de Lily, elle n'avait plus insisté et s'était renfermé sur elle-même.

Un soir, alors que leur père, Peter Evans, et Pétunia était allé voir un opéra à Londres, la mère de Lily se décida à lui parler, alors que cette dernière révisait tranquillement son contrôle de maths du lendemain dans sa chambre. Lily sembla surprise de la voir. Margaret pris la parole en premier :

**« Lily, écoute, Pétunia m'a tout raconté, c'est vrai… Mais ne lui en veut pas. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Ce Rogue est issu d'une famille malhonnête et… »**

Lily l'interrompit brusquement.

**« Malhonnête, maman ? Pas plutôt étrange comme moi ? »**

**« Je sais que tu fais des choses…mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Leur père est assez violent et la mère de Rogue…dit…qu'elle est dépassée. »**

Lily haussa les sourcils devant l'aveu de sa mère, et, soudain curieuse, elle demanda.

**« Dépassée ? »**

**« Un peu folle, je dirais. Le fils Rogue n'est pas très recommandable n'ont plus. »**

**« Il est comme moi, maman. »**

Un sourire apparut ses les lèvres de sa mère.

**« Te la t'il prouvé, chérie ? »**

**« Non. Mais… »**

**« Alors avant de tirer des conclusions, cherche à savoir si une personne te dit la vérité. Enfin, je ne veux plus que tu le revoies ou que tu lui parles, c'est compris ? Promets-le-moi, s'il te plaît. »**

Lily hésita. Si elle promettait… Elle allait devoir mentir. Elle détestait mentir mais… S'il n'y avait que ça à faire, elle le ferait.

**« Bien sûr, maman. »**

Sa mère l'embrassa et se retira, sans lui avoir jeté un regard pénétrant auparavant. Lily resta seule dans la chambre, à réfléchir, encore. La conversation avec sa mère avait attisé sa curiosité et elle décida qu'elle irait voir ce Rogue chez lui, le lendemain-après midi. Heureusement que c'était les vacances d'été !

Elle attendit deux jours pour que les soupçons de sa mère se calment. Il n'y avait que Pétunia qui lui jetait sans cesse un regard soupçonneux. Elle s'en moquait. Elle n'aurait qu'à menacer sa sœur et elle aurait gain de cause. Enfin, le jeudi après-midi arriva. Elle avait annoncé à sa mère la veille qu'elle devait aller chez une amie pour terminer un travail.

Elle sentit le poids du mensonge peser sur ces épaules mais un profond sentiment de liberté le balaya bien vite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était passé outre le règlement. Elle avait brisé les chaînes de sa famille conservatrice.

Lily suivit le cours de la rivière et vit bien vite une maisonnette se dessiné à l'horizon. Les murs étaient grisâtres. Des plantes de toutes sortes envahissaient le jardin. Hésitante, Lily poussa le portillon de fer qui grinça. Elle jeta un regard affolé autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Il n'y avait personne. Elle s'avanca alors lentement dans l'herbe drue et fraîche. Soudain, quelque chose lui pinça violemment la jambe et elle se retint difficilement de hurler.

Un nain de la taille de son avant bras se tenait devant elle. Il émit un son étrange, dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunies. Lily était terrifiée. Comment un nain de jardin pouvait-il être vivant ? Elle avait vu bien des choses grâce à ses mystérieux pouvoirs, mais jamais une sculpture de jardin en vie qui lui souriait.

Le cri du nain semblait avoir réveillé le jardin car des sons retentirent autour d'elle suivit par des bruissements d'herbe. Elle vit alors que toute une troupe de nain l'encerclait. Son souffle devint plus bruyant face à la peur. Elle tenta de se maîtriser mais déjà elle sentait la force dévastrice de son pouvoir pulser en elle. Elle n'eut rien à faire. Il y eut un boom retentissant et les nains se retrouvèrent projetés à plusieurs mètres.

Elle resta de longues secondes sans bouger, les yeux cachés par ces mains. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surprise, elle se retourna violemment et recula de plusieurs pas. Severus Rogues, les cheveux sales mais un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, se tenait face à elle. En voyant qu'elle avait plongé ses yeux verts étincelants dans les siens, il tourna la tête, gêné puis marmonna :

**« Salut ! »**

Lily fut un peu étonnée. Elle ne répondit pas. Il insista :

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Elle ne releva pas et demanda :

**« C'était quoi ces choses ? »**

Severus se décrispa enfin et son visage s'illumina :

**« Quoi, ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?** »

Elle secoua la tête et rougit légèrement de colère.

**« Je saurais censé savoir ? »**

Le sourire de Severus disparut et il chuchota :

**« J'avais oublié que tu étais née-moldue…je… désolé… Ce sont des gnomes. Ils ont la forme des nains de jardin des maisons moldus mais ils sont vivants...**

Lily rétorqua, amère.

**« Ca je l'avais remarqué. »**

« Bon euh… En tout cas, tu es puissante comme sorcière ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

**« Euh… Merci ? »**

**« Ecoute, tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se voit encore ? »**

La question avait été posé d'une voix hésitante. Lily rit.

**« Tu veux que nous soyons amis ? »**

**« Je… »**

**« Soyons amis. »**

Lily tendit une main ferme vers lui. Il osa alors plonger ses yeux bruns dans les yeux extraordinaires de sa nouvelle amie. Il sentit pour la seconde fois de sa vie son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Son sourire… la douceur de ses mains… ils les aimeraient toute sa vie.

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Pour ceux qui ont lu les livres, vous remarquerez que j'ai repris quelques moments de JK Rowling du tome 7, en les réécrivant, parce que j'aime vraiment le travail qu'elle a accomplit sur les personnages de Lily, James et Rogue __ enfin sur tous les autres personnages aussi. Je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite :D_

_Bisous, _

_Rose_


	3. Partie I - Chapitre 2

_Coucou ! _

_Nouveau chapitre de cette fiction en ligne ;) Cette fois, on retrouvé également James Potter et Sirius Black (avec bien sûr toujours Lily et Severus) ! :) _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! _

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **

_L : 1. Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le début t'es plus :) _

_2. Merci ! J'essaie au mieux de respecter chacun des personnages à partir des livres de J.K., de recherches et des Interview et je suis contente si j'ai plutôt bien réussi ! :) _

* * *

**Première partie : Magie et entrée à Poudlard**

**1969-1971**

**Chapitre II**

_Lily_

Lily passait de longs moments avec Rogue, délaissant sa sœur et ses anciennes amies. Ce dernier lui avait ouvert les portes d'un monde magnifique, magique pourrait t'ont dire, où elle se sentait enfin entière. Hélas, l'entrée dans ce monde la changea aussi. Elle devait sans cesse mentir à ses parents qui avaient eu toujours une pleine confiance en leur fille. Ils remarquèrent pourtant que quelque chose avait changé en elle, mais pas en mal. Elle était selon eux plus joyeuse. La fille studieuse avait laissé place à un ange apportant la bonne humeur au sein de la famille. Mais ce n'était pas ce que trouvais Pétunia.

La jalousie aveuglait la petite sœur. Lily était belle avec sa chevelure de feu et ses yeux émeraude, elle était grassouillette et ne ressemblait que de très loin à son éclatante sœur. Elle se savait aussi moins intelligente. Elle passait de longs instants à observer Rogue et Lily de loin, sans qu'ils s'en doutent. Parfois, elle arrivait à surprendre quelque conversation en se cachant dans les fourrés au prix de ses vêtements.

Rogue et Lily parlait longuement de Poudlard et du monde des sorciers. Pétunia pensait que c'était un monde vraiment magique et qu'elle aussi aurait aimé en faire partie. Elle se prenait souvent à rêvasser tenant à la main une baguette magique, comme disait Rogue, et lançant des sorts et gouvernant son petit monde. Là, au moins, elle aurait été plus puissante. Mais c'était encore à cette idiote de Lily à qui on avait fait ce précieux cadeau, qu'on avait donné des pouvoirs extraordinaires ! Oh, non, celle-là, elle ne le méritait pas !

Elle avait tenté à maintes et maintes reprises de convaincre Lily que ce monde que Rogue décrivait n'existe pas, que Rogue lui avait mentit. Elle essayait aussi de ce convaincre elle-même mais elle se rendait à l'évidence, Rogue avait raison. D'où aurait pu sortir les pouvoirs magiques de ces deux là sinon ? Elle haïssait Rogue autant qu'elle jalousait Lily. Elle le trouvait dégoutant avec ses cheveux crasseux et ses vêtements dépareillés et sales. Son nez en bec d'aigle lui donnait un air mauvais. Peut-être qu'il l'était en fin de compte. Elle en arrivait à avoir peur de lui.

Rogue ne semblait pas beaucoup l'aimer non plus. Il l'ignorait et lui disait des mots méchants. Il la traitait tout le temps de « moldu », ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais son ton lui suffisait à comprendre l'insulte derrière ce mot. Lily défendait sans cesse sa sœur mais elle aimait trop les moments avec Rogue pour faire plus que le réprimander verbalement. Ainsi, Pétunia en vint à détester sa sœur.

Un après-midi, Pétunia avait suivit Lily et Rogue jusqu'à un bosquet d'arbres agrémenté d'une clairière, à l'abri du soleil. Pétunia se cacha derrière un arbre pour surprendre leur conversation.

«_**… tu risques d'être puni par le ministère si tu fais de la magie en dehors de l'école**_. »

Lily parut affiché un visage surpris face à cet aveu de Rogue et s'était écrié :

« _**Mais moi, j'ai fait de la magie en dehors de l'école.**_ »

Rogue s'empressa de répondre en tressaillant au cri de Lily :

« _**Nous, ça va. On n'a pas de baguette. **_**C'est à onze ans quand on apprend la magie qu'on risque plus. »**

Il y eut un court silence. Pétunia se dit alors que c'était nul de la part du ministère de la magie d'avoir fixé cette règle. Lily prit un petit bout de branche sur l'herbe drue et fit jaillir des étincelles de son embout, comme si c'était une baguette. Elle inclina son corps vers Rogue – se qui dégouta sa sœur - et demanda :

« C'est sûr tout ça ? Tu ne mens pas ? Pétunia m'a dit que tu mentais. C'est vrai, hein ? »

Rogue répondit en hochant la tête :

« C'est vrai, mais seulement pour nous deux. Elle non. Nous, nous recevrons la lettre de Poudlard, je te jure. »

Lily sembla un instant perdu dans ses pensées puis chuchota :

« _**Vraiment ?**_ »

« _**Sur et certain.**_ »

Lily l'observa un instant. Elle le trouvait étrange mais elle en avait aussi un peu peur malgré ses vêtements usés et ses cheveux sales. Il semblait sûr de lui et elle décida de le croire, vraiment. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit.

**« C'est un hibou qui emmène la lettre ? »**

Rogue sourit et répondit :

**« Habituellement. Cependant, tu es une née moldue, donc quelqu'un viendra certainement t'expliquer notre monde, provenant de l'école sûrement, à tes parents et à toi. **

**« C'est vraiment singulier d'être né moldu ? »**

Elle vit son hésitation et sentit son regard peser sur elle soudain.

**« Non, il n'y en a aucune. »**

Elle parut soulagée. Rogue continua :

**« Tu es une puissante sorcière. Tu te souviens lorsque tu étais venu chez moi… avec les gnomes… et je l'ai vu quand je t'ai observée… »**

Lily ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle s'était allongée dans l'herbe fraîche, sous l'enchevêtrement de branches d'où dépassait quelques rayons du soleil qui éclairait son magnifique visage. Pétunia avait été offusqué en entendant cela. Il les avait observés ? Enfin il avait observé Lily… Elle vit l'envie sur le visage de Rogue… Et si… Non ! Impossible ! Et s'il était amoureux de Lily ?

Lily finit par mettre fin au silence :

**« Ca va mieux à ta maison ? »**

Rogue sembla soucieux soudain. Pétunia se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

**« Mieux que bien. »**

Lily insista.

« _**Ils ne se disputent plus ?**_ »

« **Oh, si, ils continuent.** »

Rogue se mit à déchirer l'herbe et à arracher des mottes de terre sans avoir vraiment l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

« Je saurai bientôt à Poudlard. »

« _**Ton père n'aime pas la magie **_? »

« _**Il n'aime pas grand-chose.**_ »

Nouveau silence avant que Lily ne l'appelle.

« _**Severus ?**_ »

Rogue sembla soudain ravit qu'elle prononce son nom.

**« Qu'est-ce qui a ? »**

**« Je veux en savoir plus sur les détraqueurs. »**

Pétunia frissonna à ce nom. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Rogue était interloqué par la question de Lily.

**« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »**

**« Au cas où j'use de magie, je… »**

« Tu n'iras pas à Askaban pour ça ! Il n'y a que les criminels. Tu es trop… pour aller là bas… »

Le visage devint rouge soudain et il se mit à couper l'herbe avec plus d'ardeur. Alors, face à cela, Pétunia perdit l'équilibre et un bruit retentit suivit par le hurlement de sa sœur :

« _**Tunie !**_ »

Elle lut la joie dans le cri de sa sœur mais Rogue et elle n'était pas contente du tout. Il s'était relevé, le visage crispé, et s'écria :

« **Qu'est-ce qui espionne l'autre maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** »

Pétunia était inquiète d'avoir été découverte et son regard était fuyant. Elle cherchait quelque chose de blessant à dire.

« **T'as vu ce que tu porte ! Le corsage de ta mère ?** »

Un crac retentit et une branche tomba violemment sur l'épaule de Pétunia. Elle entendit soudain le hurlement de Lily. Ivre de douleur et de rage, elle se mit à sangloter inconsciemment, ses yeux rivés pleins de flammes sur Rogue.

_**« Tunie ! »**_

Pétunia s'enfuit en courant, le visage entre les mains. Cette fois, elle détestait vraiment sa sœur, de tout son cœur. Lily se retourna alors vers Rogue, rouge de colère.

« **C'est toi ?** »

« **Non.** »

Rogue avait peur face à son regard pénétrant et coléreux, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'imprégner sa voix de défi. Lily le décela et cria :

« **Si, c'est toi !** »

Lily recula de plusieurs pas tandis que Rogue lui répondait que non. Elle ne le croyait pas, elle ne le croyait absolument plus. Comment avait-il osé faire du mal à sa sœur ? Malgré son allure étrange, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire ça durant les longs mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Jamais. Elle partit en courant rejoindre sa sœur, un jetant un dernier regard noir dans la direction de Rogue. Jamais plus elle ne lui parlerait, ça non !

_James_

James Potter était né le 27 mars 1960. C'était un petit garçon turbulent, ses parents le répétaient souvent. Peut-être cette turbulence était due au fait qu'il avait été beaucoup gâté durant son enfance, par des parents qui l'avaient eu très tard (à l'âge de quarante trois ans) et le chérissait plus que tout au monde. Ses grands-parents disaient qu'ils tenaient ça de son père, en plus de ses cheveux noirs impossible à coiffer et son regard ébène. Cependant, on disait aussi qu'il avait un grand cœur malgré ses bêtises incessantes.

Son père était Auror au ministère de la mage tandis que Mrs Potter était rédactrice en chef à la Gazette du Sorcier. A cette époque, ce journal était encore réputé pour sa franchise et ses critiques glacées des politiciens du Ministère. Tout cela était encore possible grâce à Mrs Potter et à son équipe de journaliste.

Une certaine terreur régnait depuis qu'un certain mage noir, encore tout de même peu influent, tuaient des sorciers et moldus en Angleterre. Il se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, mais il était peu respecter ou les gens s'en moquaient éperdument. Le règne de terreur de Voldemort n'avait pas encore commencé.

La grand-mère maternelle de James, Dorea Black, était morte très tôt, à l'âge de 57 ans, alors que James n'avait que sept ans. Ses souvenirs d'elle subsistent grâce aux histoires incroyables que son grand-père, Charlus Potter, lui comptait. Cette dernière avait été ministre de la magie de 1940 à 1947, alors qu'elle était encore relativement jeune, et avait aidé les moldus en pleine guerre à lutter contre l'ennemi. Les sorciers allemands et anglais n'étaient pas en guerre à l'époque mais les sorciers allemands avaient du se réfugiés en Angleterre et au Portugal.

Il vivait à Godric Hollow depuis sa naissance et, comme ses parents y tenaient, allait à l'école moldue la plus proche de la ville. Il s'était fait de nombreux amis malgré le fait qu'il soit un peu à part du fait de ses aptitudes magiques qu'il était difficile de cacher aux autres enfants. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient dévoilés pour la première fois lorsqu'il avait six ans, alors qu'un moldu lui courait après car il lui avait volé quelque chose. Il avait soudain disparu sous les yeux du moldu. Son père avait eu quelques ennuis à jeter un sort d'oubliettes, qui n'était pas sa tasse de thé. James avait été puni deux semaines, une des seules fois de sa vie, pour le vol, chose que ses parents détestaient par-dessus tout.

La magie était un des amusements préférés du garçon. Sans jamais être violent, il aimait faire des blagues à ses parents et même à ses camarades de classes malgré le fait que ses parents lui aient interdits l'utilisation de la magie à l'école.

James était également incroyablement indépendant pour son âge. A dix ans, il décida de partir à Londres seul pour visiter. Il s'enfuit une nuit, tandis que ses parents dormaient profondément. Ayant une certaine connaissance de la vie moldu, il prit le bus puis le métro en direction du centre-ville. Il fut ébloui par la magnificence de Londres en pleine nuit.

Alors qu'il se baladait dans le parc désert de Hyde Park, un garçon de son âge lui fonça dessus, et il tomba ventre à terre, le souffle coupé. Il se releva péniblement et tenta vainement de distinguer le garçon dans le parc mal éclairé. Le garçon s'était éloigné de quelques pas et s'était immobilisé, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans la nuit. James fronça les sourcils et s'avança de quelques pas. Pourquoi le garçon ne s'excusait-il pas au moins ? Pourquoi restait-il là sans bouger ? James décida à élever la voix après un soupir d'exaspération :

**« Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, imbécile ! »**

Le garçon s'anima alors et se mit en pleine lumière. James parut impressionné. Il était assez grand, une tête de plus que lui-même environ, et musclé. Son visage était fin et mûr, et de longs cheveux bruns l'encadraient. Deux yeux d'un noir profond dévisageait James, qui fut soudain mal à l'aise. Le garçon dit alors :

« **Tu me voyais ?** »

James secoua la tête. Le garçon le prenait pour un idiot ou quoi ?

« **Bien sûr que je te voyais ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile, comme toi !** »

Le visage du garçon prit soudain une teinte rouge et son visage se crispa.

« **Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis** ! »

« **Sinon, quoi ?** »

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais une lueur rouge déchira le ciel. James n'eut pas peur. Il ne bougea pas. La lueur disparut très vite et le garçon sembla surpris. James murmura :

«** Je suis un sorcier aussi, tu sais**. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du garçon et il réduisit la distance qui les séparait. James demanda :

« **C'est quoi ton nom ?** »

Le garçon hésita un instant puis répondit :

« **Sirius Black.** »

* * *

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ? :) _

_Je posterai la suite dimanche prochain en raison du bac :S (eh oui, semaine éprouvante mais j'ai hâte d'avoir terminé!) _

_Bisous_

_Rose_


	4. Partie I - Chapitre 3

**Première partie : Magie et entrée à Poudlard**

**1969-1971**

**Chapitre III**

_Lily_

Lily n'avait pas revu Rogue depuis plusieurs semaines et n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre ni de personne de Poudlard. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à s'en inquiéter et ses longues conversations avec Rogue sur le monde de la magie lui manquaient, Rogue lui-même, elle devait l'admettre lui manquait. Elle se sentait seule et Tunie ne lui avait pas pardonné – même si elle lui avait répété au moins milles fois qu'elle était désolée – ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi là. Sa sœur lui manquait d'ailleurs aussi terriblement.

Ce ne fut qu'au moins de juin, deux mois après leur dispute, que Rogue réapparut soudainement dans sa vie. Elle était alors seule au terrain de jeu où ils s'étaient vu la première fois, dans ses pensées, et s'amusait à se balancer grâce à la magie. Elle n'avait pas sentit sa présence derrière elle et fut surprise lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière son dos.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de chose. Et si un moldu te voyait ? »

Interloqué, elle se retourna brusquement et coupa sa magie. La balançoire vacilla et Lily tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les larmes aux yeux, constatant que ses mains étaient écorchées et son jean déchiré, elle essuya le sable de ses vêtements et allait se relever quand elle vit qu'une main était tendue vers elle. Elle leva les yeux. Rogue se tenait devant elle, une inquiétude peinte sur le visage. La feignait-il ou était-elle vrai ? Lily n'avait pas la réponse. Elle repoussa la main de Rogue et se releva seule, baissant les yeux. Elle allait s'éloigna quand Rogue la retena par la main.

Lily ne se retourna pas, se contenta de s'immobiliser et d'attendre qu'il la lâche. De longues minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Rogue attendait que Lily parle, n'osant pas commencer lui-même de peur de dire une chose de travers. Mais elle ne semblait pas encline à le faire.

« Je suis désolé. »

Trois mots qu'il considérait comme magique. Ils ne les avaient dit qu'une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant, à l'âge de sept ans, lorsque sa grand-mère maternelle était morte d'une maladie magique incurable. Cela lui avait coûté un effort surhumain de le dire à Lily.

Cette dernière dégagea son bras d'une secousse violente et, sans le regarder, se dirigeai vers la sortie du squoire.

« Je sais que tu mens, Severus, et c'est ça le pire. »

Il lui coup la route, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Peut-être. Mais Lily, je sais que je te manque. Et… tu me manques aussi. »

Interloqué, elle le dévisagea. Disait-il la vérité ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il lui avait manqué ?

« Quoi ? »

Cette fois, Severus perdit toute dignité et relâcha tous les sentiments accumulés au cours des ces derniers semaines. Sa réponse résonna comme une supplique, douloureuse.

« Tu m'as manque, Lily Evans. »

Il rouvrit un œil après l'autre, ayant peur de la réaction de son amie. Elle le regardait, les yeux ronds. Son expression l'amusa et il éclata de rire. Mi amusée, mi-énervé, Lily mis ses mains sur ses hanches. Rogue continua à se tordre de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, vraiment enfant. Elle décida de passer outre ses propres sentiments et de pardonner à son ami. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait manqué, ce qu'elle pensait un exploit pour lui. Sa révélation la rendait heureuse. Elle rit donc avec lui, et ils ne finirent pas se laisser tomber dans l'herbe fraîche et confortable du parc. Ils ne dirent rien, restant côte à côte, les yeux plongés dans le ciel bleu.

Lily finit par se lever et s'épousseta. Rogue l'imita et ils rebroussèrent ensemble le chemin jusqu'à la route où ils devraient se séparer pour rejoindre leur maison respectives. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la route et Rogue lui sourit avec un bref « Salut ! » avant de se détourner. Choquée, Lily s'avança et lui tapa l'épaule. Surpris, Rogue se retourna en marmonnant :

« Qu'estcequisepasse ? »

Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs et il recula de plusieurs pas afin de mettre une saine distance entre eux.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu me dis juste « Salut » alors qu'avant tu m'avoue que je t'ai manqué ? »

Il sourit et lui lança.

« Demain, dix-huit heures, au parc ? »

Avant même que Lily n'eut le temps de lui répondre, il disparut.

Lily rentra chez elle en trainant des pieds. Que voulait-il à la fin ? Il se montrait réellement grossier et irrespectueux avant elle. Elle ne savait absolument pourquoi elle souhaitait continuer à le voir.

Sa mère l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Elle tenait une lettre d'une blancheur éclatante à la main. Lily ne comprenait pas. Sa mère, enthousiaste s'écria alors :

« Tu as reçue une lettre. »

Ca, Lily l'avait bien vu. C'est alors qu'elle pensa à la lettre dont Rogue lui avait parlé, la lettre de l'école des sorciers : Poudlard. Lily se précipita vers sa mère.

« Est-ce que c'est de Poudlard ? »

L'expression de sa mère changea soudain et elle baissa la main, et lui demanda :

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Lily baissa les yeux, penaude. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer à sa mère qu'elle avait revue Rogue. Celle-ci l'enfermerai dans sa chambre jusqu'au restant de ses jours.

« Je… J'en ai entendu parler. »

Elle s'observèrent un long moment en silence puis Mrs Evans sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Bien. Tiens. »

Lily l'arracha presque de la main de sa mère et déplia la lettre.

_Chère Mademoiselle Evans, _

_Nous sommes très heureux de vous accueillir au sein de notre école de magie. Si vous ne comprenez pas ce que ce mot signifie, ce serait tout à fait normal. Une personne de notre établissement viendra vous expliquer tout ce que cela signifie dans la semaine avenir, et vous accompagnera acheter vos fournitures scolaires (compris dans la liste ci-joint) à Londres. Veuillez conservez cette lettre et la liste des fournitures précieusement, elles attesteront de votre intégration à Poudlard. _

_Je vous prie d'agréer mes sincères salutations, _

_Dumbledore_

Lily s'empressa de fouiller dans l'enveloppe à la recherche du second papier et la lut à voix haute cette fois.

_Ecole Poudlard – Sorcellerie_

_Les élèves devront obligatoirement être pourvus de : _

_Vêtements _

_4 robes de sorciers de préférence dans les tons sombres_

_Un chapeau de sorcier marron ou noir_

_Des gants en cuir de protection pour la botanique_

_Une cape_

_Manuels de sorcellerie_

_Histoire de la Magie de Batilda Tourdesac _

_Etudes de la sorcellerie, Premier Cycle en 3 tomes : 1. Les fondements des sortilèges_

_2. La Défense contre les forces du mal 3. La métamorphose_

_- Les Potions pour les nuls de Betalius Haguamore_

_- Comprendre les animaux magiques, de Red Patkins_

_- La botanique, étude des plantes, de Marguerite Podefleur_

_Deux options seront disponibles au cours de ce premier cycle. Ci vous les choisissez, veuillez vous fournir les manuels suivants_

_Vivre Quidditch de Larf Stigman_

_Nos amis les moldus, de J. R. Edward. _

_Matériels_

_1 baguette magique à votre convenance_

_1 kit de potion (balance en cuivre, fioles, chaudron)_

_Animaux_

_Hibou ou Crapaud ou Chat non obligatoire. _

Lily de nombreuses fois la liste et la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Outre le témoignage de ses pouvoirs et de Rogue, elle possédait désormais une preuve certaine qu'elle n'était pas folle. Poudlard existait vraiment. Elle sortie de la cuisine et grimpa deux à deux les escaliers conduisant à sa chambre. Elle sentit alors une tape violente sur son épaule et se retourna. Pétunia se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Avant même que Lily n'ait pu lui répondre, elle s'empara de la lettre et la dévora des yeux, devenant de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Elle finit par relever des yeux assassins vers sa sœur.

« Une lettre de l'école des monstres ? Tiens, il existe même un asile pour les fous comme vous. »

Elle avait insister sur chaque mot. Lily n'avait jamais était aussi en colère contre sa sœur. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et la magie d'elle-même : Pétunia dégringola l'escalier en hurlant. Etrangement, aucune marche ne l'avait touché. Mais elle, elle ne semblait pas s'en être aperçue et elle pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps, assise au bas de l'escalier.

Lily se précipita mais Pétunia lui lança un tel regard d'avertissement qu'elle remonta en courant et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Quelquefois, Lily détestait cette magie qui l'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de sa famille et de sa vie d'avant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas totalement la haïr. Elle faisait partie d'elle et Lily l'avait acceptée depuis longtemps.

_James_

James et Sirius étaient devenus infernal, et ne pouvaient plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Et, un jour de mai, une troisième personne était venue s'ajouter à leur petit groupe. Les parents de James avaient organisé une petite fête à leur maison, où les plus grands noms des sorciers étaient venus se réunir. Les Malefoy, les Blacks, les Catermoles, les Londubat, et même les Weasley et les Prewett. Toutes ces familles faisaient partis des plus anciennes familles de sorciers.

James trouvait étrange de ne pas avoir rencontré Sirius plus tôt, ayant participé à de nombreuses réunions des familles ancestrales. Sirius lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait participé que petit et que ses parents n'avaient plus jamais voulu l'y amener par la suite car il avait mis « la plus grosse honte de son existence. » Ce dernier s'était cru obligé d'ajouter qu'il se souvenait très bien la première fois qu'il avait rencontré James, la fois où il lui avait écrasé un gâteau sur la figure.

Les premiers convives arrivèrent et James s'empressa d'aller accueillir les Blacks, et il vit avec surprise Sirius, l'air très sérieux, parmi eux. James se prit à son jeu et lui serra solennellement la main. Regulus, âgés de quelques années de plus que lui, se tenait droit et fier, les cheveux noirs brillants et les yeux luisants. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius. Ils avaient la même beauté fascinante et mystérieuse.

Sirius et James allèrent s'installer à la table destinée « aux plus jeunes » selon les mots de ses parents. Molly Prewett et Arthur Weasley, en couple depuis maintenant cinq ans, se tenaient côté à côté, riant ensemble. James les appréciait beaucoup quoiqu'ils fussent plus âgés que lui et trouva l'attirance pour Arthur envers les moldus un peu étrange. Il les rejoignit et les salua. En voyant Sirius, Molly fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier lui rendit un sourire chaleureux et elle se dérida légèrement. Arthur se lançait déjà dans l'explication d'une de ses découvertes sur le monde des moldus.

« James, savais-tu que les moldus utilisent des machines pour laver leurs vêtements ? Oui ! Elles viennent d'être découvertes dernièrement et ils disent que c'est une découverte universelle. Quand je pense que nous en sommes encore à utiliser des baquets…. »

James n'écoutai qu'à moitié Arthur. Il était perdu dans la contemplation d'Alice Evdard, du même âge que Sirius et lui-même. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et ils avaient passés de longs moments ensemble, dans le petit jardin des Potter à discuter et se chamailler. Elles avaient des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, et des yeux d'un noir profond. Elle sembla se rendre compte que James l'observait car elle releva soudain la tête et le scruta ardemment jusqu'à ce que James détourne les yeux.

Lucius Malefoy se tenait au fond de la table, le visage sévère et son regard gris menaçant. James le détestait et cela semblait réciproque. Les Malefoy s'étaient toujours cru supérieurs aux autres familles de sorciers. Narcissa Black, cousine de Sirius, comme à son habitude, tournait autour de celui-ci en se dandinant. Il ne semblait pas vraiment la remarquer. Sirius semblait avoir remarqué son manège car il rigolait dans sa barbe et chuchota à James :

« Narcissa est vraiment insupportable ! Elle croit réellement qu'elle va réussir à l'intéresser ? Elle perd son temps. Enfin, il parait qu'il est prévu qu'ils se marient, c'est Andromeda qui m'a dit ça. »

James se tourna vers Andromeda. Elle se tenait à côté de sa sœur Bellatrix, ou Bella pour les intimes. Il était presque impossible à les identifier, malgré leurs différences d'âges – de deux ans environ. James ne les dissociaient que grâce à leurs yeux : ceux d'Andromeda étaient plus doux tandis que ceux de Bellatrix étaient comme de volcan en fusion.

Le repas avait déjà débuté depuis une demi-heure et James sentait que Sirius commençait à s'ennuyer à sa façon de taper des pieds. Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et le regard luisant de malice de Sirius se posa sur lui.

« On y va ? »

La question de Sirius résonna comme une supplication. James lui lança un regard désolé.

« Je ne peux pas. Et puis, tu n'avais pas promis à tes parents de rester tranquille pour venir ? »

Nouveau regard suppliant. La détermination de James fléchissait.

« Ecoute, je ne peux vraiment pas. »

« Et si on ne faisait juste quelque chose de petit et drôle, sympathique, pas méchant, pour une fois ? »

James s'impatienta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Sirius lui indiqua un coin de la table. Un garçon de leur âge, au visage pâle, voire maladif et aux cheveux châtains clairs, avaient les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Personne ne lui parlait et il ne semblait vouloir faire aucun effort pour changer cela. Il était assis à côté d'Alice, qui lui jetait des coups d'œil curieux.

« Il a l'air un peu…coincé. »

James l'avait pris en pitié, mais Sirius semblait décider à vouloir semer la pagaille. Alors que ce dernier commençait à se lever, avidement tourner vers le garçon, James le tira en arrière. Agacé, Sirius se retourna.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne fais rien, d'accord ? »

Un sourire inquiétant barra le visage de Sirius et il força James à le lâcher avant de disparaître. James soupira et se leva, bien décidé à protéger le garçon des gamineries de son meilleur ami, qui pouvait parfois se révéler blessantes même si elles n'étaient pas intentionnelles.

Il le chercha du regard. Rien. Il se glissa alors en direction du garçon qui semblait avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas car il avait relevé la tête. C'est alors que, surgissant de nulle part, un énorme gâteau s'écrasa sur la tête du jeune garçon tendit que le plateau tombait lourdement à terre. James n'était qu'à quelques centimètres.

Il sentit les regards sur lui soudain et un silence pesant s'installa. James était devenu rouge de fureur et il vit que Sirius était réapparu comme par magie à sa place, tout sourire. Il reporta alors son attention vers le garçon, qui calmement, s'essuyait avec sa serviette. James se précipita vers lui et lui tendit sa propre serviette en marmonnant :

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, je… Ce n'est pas moi qui… »

Le garçon lui sourit et prit la serviette tendu en le remerciant et ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais. »

Un rire résonnait derrière eux, mais ce n'était pas celui de Sirius. James s'étonna et chercha la personne du regard. C'était Bellatrix, son visage cireux, exprimant tant de méprise et de méchanceté que James en fut dégoûté.

Il refocalisa son attention sur le visage de l'inconnu et lui demanda :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Ce dernier lui offrit un énorme sourire et un peu timide, bafouilla :

« Re..mus. Re..mus Lupin. »

Bonjour à tous !

Je m'excuse de cet immense retard (de deux mois) mais j'avais énormément à faire. Eh oui, je commence à travailler ! Enfin passons.

J'espère que cette suite dans laquelle nous découvrons la rencontre de Sirius, James et Remus, vous aura plus.

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Rose


End file.
